


Sick Day

by Ralemalt



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paramedic!Fili, Sick Fic, Teacher!Kili, because it's in obligatory to write one when you're sick?, it's just a bunch of sappy fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: "Good morning handsome!"The text had been sent early that morning and by the end of the day it remained unanswered. This was highly unusual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Takes place only two months into their dating relationship. (Tauriel's texts are bold just to make make the conversation clearer.)

_"Good morning handsome!"_

A mouth curled down into a frown as Kili stared at the screen of his phone. He'd sent the good morning text at 6 am that morning and it was still unanswered at 3:30 when school was let out. It bothered him because it was unusual for his texts to go unanswered for so long.

"If you keep looking at your phone like that, you might just set it on fire." A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"You'd love that. It could be the next class project for your students." Kili set his phone on his desk and looked toward the door where Bard Bowen was leaning against the frame.

"I don't think the education department would enjoy me having my students set their phones on fire." Bard snickered.

Kili leaned back in his chair, "Oh I don't know. It's better than having them playing on them during a lesson, isn't it?" He smiled but it felt like a sad attempt.

"Point to you." Bard nodded before frowning, "Alright. Spit it out. You've been prancing around the last two months with an irritating and constant grin on your face. Now you look like someone who has to go see the principle."

Kili pouted, "I don't prance."

"Clearly you've had your head too far in the clouds to notice. You so prance."

"Whatever." The brunet waved the other man away. "Fili hasn't responded to my text from this morning yet." It kind of seemed dumb when he said it out loud. Fili had an odd work schedule that hardly coincided with Kili's. But he always responded to Kili's good morning texts.

"Oh _hh_." Bard drew out the word as he pushed away from the door and sauntered over to one of the student desks in front of Kili's. He sat on top it. "I see. So like any other fifteen year old, you're moping as you draw hearts with his name in them."

"Shut up." Kili threw a pencil sitting on the desk at him, but Bard's comment still managed to make him smile. "I draw circles anyway, because they never end."

The chemistry teacher groaned and rolled his eyes, "Oh my god, you're disgusting and corny. Why don't you just call him?"

"Tried at lunch. I didn't get an answer." Kili chewed his lip as he swivelled in his chair. He was a little worried, but he couldn't say that to Bard. He and Fili had only been seeing each other for about two months now, and he didn't want to look like one of those people who needed to be in constant contact with their significant other. On the days they didn’t see each other Kili was more than satisfied with their good morning and good night texts and whatever else they managed in between.

"Have you tried to get a hold of that red head?"

"Tauriel?" Kili mentioned Fili's partner and Bard nodded. "I don't want to look clingy and overly desperate." He mumbled reluctantly.

"He's your boyfriend. You're allowed to worry about him when something unusual happens." Bard shrugged a shoulder before sliding off the desk. "And you know you won't stop worrying until you know he's alright. Which I'm sure he is. He seems pretty competent." He said before heading toward the door. "Either way, school's out. Go home."

"Yes Mister Bowen." The brunet muttered in a very bored tone because he knew how much Bard hated hearing it from his students.

"Don't get smart with me, Mister Oakenshield." Bard glared back at him, laughing when Kili stuck out his tongue.

When Bard was gone, Kili picked up his phone again and scrolled through until he found Tauriel's number. The outgoing red head had stolen the device the first time they'd officially met when Kili hadn't been bleeding all over the back of her ambulance and programed her number in it with a sassy wink and an "I have so many embarrassing stories to spill, text me soon."

They'd texted a few times but nothing too regular, and Kili felt silly for texting her about something that was probably nothing.

_"Have you guys been busy today? Haven't heard from Fili all day."_

As he waited for a reply that might not even come - if Fili was busy then Tauriel would be too - Kili packed up his things to take home.

He'd just sat down in his car out in the parking lot when his phone beeped.

**_"I have. I don't know about Mister I'm too sick to come in and help his amazing partner. I've been stuck with a noob all day. We're lucky we work at a hospital because I might seriously injure this guy."_ **

Tauriel had been Fili's regular partner for years now, and both of them hated it when they had to work with someone else because they knew each other so well. It was a rare occurrence they were both thankful for.

The thing Kili liked most about Tauriel was that as soon as you spoke with her, you were already her BFF.

_"He's sick?"_

**_"Well I thought he was faking it at first to hang out with you or something because he's so stupidly head over heels for you I want to puke rainbows ;) but if he hasn't contacted you then it must be true."_ **

At least he knew that nothing had happened at work. Fili was probably at home trying to get better.

**_"You should stop over and make sure the idiot hasn't overdosed on NyQuil again since I'm not off for another three hours. Just buzz apartment #3. That's his neighbour and she'll let you in. She has a spare key because he's dumb and locks himself out like five times a month."_ **

That gave Kili an excuse to go over uninvited, not that he probably needed one, but having it made him feel better. Two months in and they were still in the new relationship phase where nothing was wrong with the world and just the mere thought of the other brought a goofy grin to their face. Let’s just say Kili’s students were beginning to catch on.

Kili had spent the night at Fili's a couple of times and Fili had spent a few nights at Kili's, though they'd spent the entire time watching movies or playing video games until they passed out on the couch or just managed to crawl into a bed. They went out every couple of weeks to dinner or to some event, but both were content to stay in and just hang out.

They hadn't gone passed heavy petting yet, but Kili had no complaints. He just liked being with Fili and it didn’t matter what they did.

After Kili buzzed apartment #3 and explained who he was, the little old lady living there buzzed him in and met him outside his boyfriend's apartment.

"I've had to listen to him all day. About time someone came to check to see if he was still among the living." She gave him a smirk that must have driven men to distraction in her younger days. "You make sure he survives, alright? An old woman needs a little eye candy to admire on those days when knitting or bingo just don't it cut." She practically crowed at the look on Kili's face, "Though with you coming around, I feel rather spoiled." She unlocked Fili's door for him and pretty much cackled all the way back to her apartment across the hall.

Still blushing at her words, Kili quietly shut the door to apartment #4 and made his way in. The apartment opened up into a large open space that connected the kitchen, the living room, and the corner where Fili's computer sat. All the lights in the place were off until he turned one on and neither the large screen television in the living room nor the computer was on.

As he stepped closer into the place, noting the dishes sitting on the counter by the sink, he realized he could hear music playing from down the hall where Fili’s bedroom was. He followed the sound and quietly opened the door to peer inside, glad that the other man wasn’t conscious to witness the wide grin that crossed his face as he did.

The first thing his eyes landed on was the cheeky – pun totally intended – face of Deadpool blowing a kiss from the seat of the boxers Fili was wearing. The man in question was curled up in the middle of the bed without even a blanket, hugging one of his pillows _and_ a Kleenex box, tangled hair hiding most of his face. At least he was wearing a shirt, so he wasn’t completely uncovered.

It was utterly adorable despite the Kleenexes that were overflowing from a garbage can right beside the bed and littered atop the mattress around him where his cellphone was going off, crooning the chorus of _Carry On My Wayward Son_ over and over again. Kili reached over the clearly congested form and plucked the phone up, cutting off the music just before the word _weary_ , casting a suddenly loud silence over the room.

The alarm had been set to go off at 2:30 with a snooze alarm every fifteen minutes but obviously hadn’t done much to wake Fili. The bottle of NyQuil on the nightstand kind of explained why. Setting the phone on the nightstand next to the bottle, Kili spent the next couple of minutes cleaning up all the Kleenexes so that he could pull a blanket over the sick man and tuck him in.

Figuring that sleep was probably best for now, Kili emptied the garbage and took the bag to the kitchen where he spied the remains of what had to be breakfast by the sink. It looked as if Fili had attempted to go about his day, but then just gave up and went back to bed. The very soggy bowl of cereal and a mug of ice cold tea were tossed into the garbage and down the sink.

After rummaging through the food pantry, he found a can of chicken noodle soup. Kili’s mother would have scoffed at the idea of canned soup, but it would do. As the soup heated on the stove, the few dishes were done up after Kili had located a kettle in one of the cupboards.

By the time he’d finished drying, the soup was heated and the kettle was boiling. While being more of a coffee person than a tea drinker, Kili had to peruse Fili’s tea selection after consulting the internet about which kind would be best. Peppermint it was, and because he was a nice boyfriend, he let it steep in Fili’s favourite Harry Potter mug that went from _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ when it was cold to _Mischief Managed_ when hot liquid was poured into it.

Kili had always thought he was the biggest nerd he knew, but now that title definitely went to his boyfriend.

Fili hadn’t moved by the time Kili returned, setting a tray with the mug and a bowl of soup on the nightstand so he could have free hands to turn a light on and arouse the dead.

A loud and suffering groan elicited from the bed as Fili tried to hide from the light after Kili had shaken his shoulder. “Go away. Let me die in peace.” His mumbling was muffled, but the brunet managed to understand the slurred and raspy words.

“I’d miss you if you died, and besides, your neighbour would be upset if she couldn’t oogle your sexiness again.” Kili quipped from where he sat on the edge of the bed, attempting to hide his amusement at how Fili was acting. It was the first time Kili had seen the strong and independent man in a way that was anything but collected.

The sound of his voice must have tipped Fili off that it wasn’t who he’d been thinking it was, and ever so slowly, red rimmed and fever bright blue eyes squinted at him from behind the pillow. “Kili?” He asked in disbelief, blinking a few times before groaning again and pulling up the blanket to completely cover him. “Oh my god, I’m going to kill Tauriel.” He actually _whined_ and Kili found himself biting his tongue to keep from laughing. He almost didn’t manage to hold it in when three consecutive sneezes were heard from beneath the covers. It was followed by some movements and then finally the sound Kili could only describe as a foghorn as Fili blew his nose.

No wonder the lady across the way said she’d been hearing Fili all day.

“Neither of us had heard from you, and she’s working for a few more hours.” He explained even as he reached over and pulled the blanket away from Fili’s face. He was treated to the most ridiculously precious pout he’d ever seen on a grown man before. The redness around his nose and eyes was a bright contrast compared to the rest of his pale face. “So I came over to see if you needed anything. I hope that’s alright?”

He literally watched as the words finally shifted through the groggy illness that was clouding Fili’s mind and a wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows as he tried to make sense of what Kili was saying. He looked reluctant when he shook his head, “It’s fine…I just—” He tensed up as something caught in his throat and the words were lost within a coughing fit.

Kili wasn’t sure whether he should rub Fili’s back or something or just not touch him at all. Some people were rather ornery when they were sick, and he had no idea what kind of person illness turned his boyfriend into.

Once the fit passed, Fili lay limply as he gasped for breath, “I just didn’t want you seeing me like this.” He admitted.

“Like what? Sick?”

“I feel greasy, I’m sweaty, and I’m dripping snot.” Fili retorted as if that was a deal breaker of some sort.

Kili only snorted and rolled his eyes, “It’s not like I’ve never been sick before. I know what happens. Just wait until you come out with Bard, Arwen, and me when we go clubbing.”

That brought a tired smile to Fili’s face, “I think I’ve heard about you puking on Bard’s shoes twice now.” He admitted a little sheepishly, but the names of Kili’s coworkers and friends must have triggered something because he frowned and looked at Kili with more focus than he’d had a moment ago, “What time is it? Shouldn’t you be teaching?”

Oh, he’d definitely lost a few hours while he’d been passed out. “It’s almost 4:30.” Kili explained patiently.

“Shit.” Fili was just a little distressed at hearing that, but it didn’t look like he had a lot of energy to waste on it. “I meant to get up sooner.”

“I could tell by your alarm.” Kili allowed himself a soft smile this time. “You slept through a few of them, but it’s not a big deal. You obviously needed the rest.” He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the tray he’d brought with him, “I can tell you’re miserable, but it doesn’t look like you’ve eaten all day. Just eat this, drink the tea I made, and then you can go back to sleep.” He promised.

Fili’s eyes flicked between Kili’s face and items on the tray. “You made me soup? And tea?”

Kili shrugged, “You’re probably not hungry, but you need to eat something. And tea’s good for a cold, isn’t it?”

A slow smile spread across Fili’s face and he huffed quietly, probably unable to laugh fully without ending up suffering through another coughing fit. He looked both touched and pleased that Kili would do something like this. “I can’t remember the last time anyone made me either when I was sick.” He croaked even as he curled up a little more around his pillow.

Kili’s mother wouldn’t have stood for that. Homemade chicken noodle soup was pretty much a staple in their house while growing up, and Dis kept a couple of frozen batches at the ready to heat up when someone fell ill. “Well, clearly it’s about time someone spoils you, so let me do it.”

“Then will you let me die in peace?” Fili looked reluctant to move, but even as he asked the question, he was slowly stretching out and forcing himself up so he could lean against the headboard.

“Once you’ve eaten and had a little to drink, I’ll tuck you in, and then you can let Death take you.” Kili promised sincerely as he carefully set the tray down over Fili’s legs. Instead of moving back to where he’d been sitting, Kili made himself at home beside his boyfriend.

“You’re oh so kind.” Fili sniffled as he leaned into Kili’s side, seemingly thankful for something to lean against.

As he sipped at the soup and the tea, Kili filled the silence by talking about his classes. There was always something that happened, so it was never boring. He spoke about how earlier that morning, his class had just started reading Romeo and Juliet out loud together so that Kili could stop and explain things when he needed to as some of his students wouldn’t have understood it otherwise.

One of the boys began to make fun of a girl who was stuttering through her lines, but was eventually quieted when one of the football players moved his chair to sit right between them, promising the girl that she was doing fine. He sat there the entire time they read.

It was a rather sweet moment Kili was happy to share.

Fili had managed to finish half the bowl of soup and was sipping the rest of his tea at that point. The tray had been set on the floor as he cradled the warm mug in both hands, and all thoughts of sweat and snot were forgotten in favour of sleepy cuddling. It wasn’t going to be too much longer before the medication and overall exhaustion claimed Fili again, so Kili shifted them both into more comfortable positions.

“Don’t blame me if you get sick.” Fili murmured against Kili’s shoulder once the blankets were tucked around him and the warmth began to lull him back to sleep.

Kili only chuckled and tightened his arm around Fili’s back, content to stay there as long as he was needed. “Then we’ll take a sick day together and spend it marathoning as many Marvel movies as we can.” He promised.

Fili made a soft noise of agreement, “That’s so tempting.” He yawned even as he tucked himself farther under the blanket and the next thing Kili heard was a quiet snore.

**Author's Note:**

> *I could have stuck this in any universe I think, but this one had already been created so why not?
> 
> *I am in love with huge nerd Fili. I don't know why it fits so well, but it does. [Here's a link to his mug!](http://www.harrypottershop.com/product/harry+potter+i+solemnly+swear...mischief+managed+heat+transforming+mug+hpcemug03.do?ref=GGLHPS&gclid=CjwKEAiA2OzDBRCdqIyIqYaaqQoSJABeJZdiKNGP2n24bYBKXM2jqsABLJpuonUN2Hsv7pweXeIxnxoCLYjw_wcB)


End file.
